


Hallelujah

by lunamadison



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamadison/pseuds/lunamadison
Summary: The MC, Luna, has just arrived in Korea to pursue her dreams as a composer. She downloads a mysterious app on her phone and gets sucked into the world of the RFA and their charity parties. Will she find love with the musical actor, Zen, or the mysterious hacker 707? This story combines events from several routes, but focuses heavily on events in Zen and Seven's routes.





	1. Welcome to Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My first work, I primarily do art rather than writing, so it doesn't come too naturally for me. The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.

As she stepped off the plane and onto the matted carpet of the concourse, her heart couldn’t help but race a little. It was like this every time she came to a new land, full of hope and optimism, and ready to find her place. It was a time for new beginnings, a new opportunity, a new adventure, and, above all, a chance to find a home. She ran her hand through her soft pink bangs and straight down the back of her head, cocking it ever so slightly as she glanced at a sign above her “Welcome to South Korea” it said in several languages, with an arrow directing arrivals towards customs.

“Korea…” She uttered as she shifted towards the direction indicated by the sign, clutching the shoulder strap of her backpack in her left hand, and the handle of her rolling carry-on her right hand. Clearing customs was a blur as she wistfully pondered and imagined her new life in Korea.  _ What kind of food will be my favorite? What activities will I do? How will I like my new job? What kind of people will I meet? Will I fall i- _

She shook her head. ... _ What a ridiculous thought. _

After making it through customs, she pulled a folded envelope out her jacket pocket and removed a letter from it. 

_ “Proceed to the arrivals pick up location. There, a driver will be waiting to take you to orientation. Do not be concerned with your luggage from the baggage claim, it will be waiting in the company provided dormitory.” _

Securing the letter, she pressed on. She had been studying Korean immersively for the last 6 months, preparing for this opportunity, and her natural aptitude for language and her photographic memory were not letting her down. When reading the signs and trying to find the pick up location for international arrivals, she instinctively read the Korean characters. It was not everyday that you are contacted by a major corporation, looking to hire you because of your skills - which meant it was more important than ever to be prepared. Stepping into the arrivals area, she stopped and surveyed the area from left to right, scanning the dozens of signs being held by dozens of drivers and families, awaiting their guests. She looked through the sea of foreign and english names, until she spotted her own. 

“ _ Luna Parker _ ”

A middle aged korean man, well built, almost bodyguard-esque, held the ornatetly printed sign. It stood out from the dozens of handwritten signs. Luna chuckled to herself and walked over to the man. “Annyeong haseyo,” she said in korean and smiled, “I’m Luna.”

He smiled and offered to take her bags. She handed over her rolling carry-on, but clutched the strap of her backpack tightly. “Uh ah…,” she shook her head, “I can’t let this one go.” 

The man nodded and escorted her out the airport doors to a very expensive looking black sedan. “Miss Parker, this way.” She couldn’t help but notice the plates as she watched him put her little suitcase in vehicle, which read ‘CR 05’ and was surrounded by a plate cover that was emblazoned with a simple gold “C&R” in cursive font.

  
The driver opened the rear passenger door, for the young woman, and she slid in the vehicle, feeling the luxurious plush seats against her thighs, below her white skirt with pink trim. She nodded to him as he closed her door, and proceeded to the driver’s seat. The engine revved and the car began to move. Taking in a deep breath of new car smell, she sighed contently, looking forward to her new life in Korea.


	2. Your Song

Tapping a pen against her notebook, Luna yawned.  _ I should have gotten in a day sooner, to rest,  _ she thought to herself. The jetlag was quite harsh, but she couldn’t get out of previous obligations to get into town sooner. She tried desperately to focus on the project orientation at C&R International’s headquarters, but her exhaustion was taking over. 

A young woman, with short, neat brown hair, glasses and dressed in a business suit discretely tapped the weary traveler’s shoulder from behind. “Long flight?” she whispered with a wink. Luna smiled, and raised her head up, shifting her weight to encourage herself to focus and stay awake. 

“Thanks,” she whispered back. The woman smiled and nodded, stealing away as a buzz from her pocket summoned her. Luna tracked her with grey blue eyes until the woman had disappeared from the conference room.  _ Hmm… must have been important. _

After four hours of project orientation, Luna and the 20 other people in the project room were released. Upon her departure, Luna was stopped by a C&R company liaison, and informed that her luggage had made it safely to the dormitory, and that a driver would pick her up in front of the company building in 3 hours.  _ Three whole hours to kill…  _ she thought to herself in front of the exit. She pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and checked the time, it was 16:03 in Korea. With a deep breath, she replaced her phone, adjusted her skirt, grabbed her carry on, and took a step out into the streets of Seoul.

As the doors swung open, her first real conscious intake of the city filled her senses. The surrounding food markets and restaurants and their aromatic dishes tickled her sense of smell. This caused her stomach to gurgle, and she had almost forgotten she hadn’t eaten since getting on the plane from Narita during her transfer in Japan. Lead by her nose and the grumbling within, she began to walk down the street. The streets were packed with mostly men and women in suits and students getting off school. Surrounding the C&R building, were more tall skyscrapers, full of expensive restaurants, department stores, businesses and convenience stores. This was obviously a higher end part of town, she wasn’t sure she’d find what she was looking for, a small intimate cafe or bakery, with satifying food at a reasonable price.

Luna pressed on, through some alleys, and down a few blocks into a much less upscale area. It reminded her of the areas outside the major centers of Tokyo. Still populated, but with smaller buildings that weren’t skyscrapers and dotted with little cafes, ramen shops, and small boutiques. There appeared to be apartments, theaters, etc. Definitely places where the people of Seoul lived. Brushing a strand of misplaced hair from her face, she sighed in relief. This kind of area was much more comforting, more welcoming, and much more real than the cold walls of steel and glass enveloping C&R’s headquarters.

As she walked in front of a midsize theater, known simply as “Stargaze Theater,” her heart stopped for a moment as a faint melody reached her ears. She turned to face the theater, which, on its outside, didn’t look like much, however, she knew places like this all too well. There was always a kind of magic in them.

Her heart began to race, as she ventured a little closer, searching to clearly make out what she was hearing. With every step, the melody took shape on a piano, and the beating in her heart grew faster and more intense.  _ Where is this coming from?  _ She moved to the front doors, which were locked. Frantic, to hear more, to not miss it, she moved to the alley, where she knew there’d have to be a performer's entrance. Her breathing became shallow and harder to control as she picked up words…

“... I know it's not much, but it's …”

_ Badump. Badump.  _ Heart beating even faster now - she knew that song. She loved that song. Her hands shook as she grabbed the door to the side entrance, and she gently swung open the heavy door, and eased it closed.

“...and this one’s for you…”

A brief pause by performer and pianist, Luna turned towards the stage, and took a deep breath, to calm herself. It was empty backstage. Leaving her carry-on by the door, she slowly and quietly approached a curtain, and grabbed onto it gently as she stopped to listen, partially concealing herself. The lights were so bright, all she could see was a silhouette of the singer.

“And you can tell everybody, this is your song… It may be quite simple but, now that it's done…” 

_ Badump, badump. _

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind… that I put down in words...”

The music suspended only for a fleeting moment, yet her breathing and heart stopped in anticipation, his voice rang out in a stalwart echo across the stage and into the audience. The performance and the voice, unlike anything she had ever heard before, completely taking her in.

“How wonderful life is… Now you’re in the world…” A slow exhale of relief escaped her slightly ajar lips. What was this feeling, that was over taking her at this moment? She had heard this song so many times, by so many wonderful singers. She had heard even more beautifully composed pieces by those same singers. But it all paled in comparison to the the voice that shook her very being right now. A voice that reached into her soul, and gave it a warm embrace and deep desire she had never experienced before. New ideas and inspiration started flowing in her brain, and she froze, as the song continued to resonate throughout the theater.

“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see, I’ve forgotten, if they're green or they're blue. Anyway, the thing is… what I really mean… Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen...”

At that moment, the two red eyes from the figure on stage met with her own icy blue eyes. Her face grew flushed as she vanished completely from his sight behind the curtain.  _ Badump, badump, badump, badump, badump. _

_ Did he really see me? I felt him look right through me!  _ She screamed internally as her heart raced like a sports car. She clutched her chest.

Bzzttttt. Her phone vibrated in her pocket as the song wrapped up. She was temporarily distracted from the situation that just unfolded, and grabbed her phone out. She didn’t recognize the number, except as Korean. Thinking it may be work, she grabbed her carry-on and exited into the alley.

Behind her, she didn’t hear the faint “Excuse me, Miss-” of the unusually tall and well built man who exited the stage as the door closed behind her. He stood there, right arm slightly extended as if to reach for her, and sighed. Bringing his arm down, he grabbed the edge the towel that was draped around his neck and blotted the beads of sweat off his face. He ran his right hand through the shining silvery white hair that covered his brow, and sighed.  _ Maybe next time, Hyun,  _ he thought to himself, as someone backstage handed him a bottle of water.

Outside, in the alley, Luna answered the ill timed phone call. “Hello?” She heard nothing but a high pitched noise, followed by static. “Hello?” 

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she glanced at it once more, before sighing and hanging up. “Wrong number, maybe?”

She shrugged, and failing to hear anymore music, she decided to resume her quest for food, before having to meet the driver. By now it was 16:43. She was ready for anything to eat at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.


	3. Into the Unknown

Café Petit Four was a small shop on the corner, about 8 blocks from C&R International. It wasn’t much to look at, but the smells from the fresh pastries, breads, and coffee were alluring. Following her acute senses, Luna glided into the tiny cafe, and examined the baskets and trays loaded with freshly baked confections. She lifted a baguette close to her ear and listened to it crinkle, a content smile crossing her lips. She selected that baguette and meandered over to some pastries, inhaling deeply. The sweet aroma of butter and chocolate and fruit, mixed with sweet crusts filled her senses. Her eyes darted from pastry to pastry. Insisting to herself there would be no bad choice, she settled on a chocolate croissant, and took that and her baguette to the checkout counter.

The woman at the counter, took the treats after Luna set them down. “Would you like to eat any of this now?”

“Please, the croissant.” Luna beamed as she pointed to the pastry.

The woman nodded, and wrapped up the baguette for transport, tying the bag it was placed in with a cute pink bow. Gently, she placed the croissant on a ceramic plate, and set a napkin wrapped around a fork next to it. “Can I get you anything else?”

“A cup of hot cocoa, please?”

“Of course.” The girl went over to a hot milk dispenser and and filled up a matching ceramic mug and placed it on a saucer, with a packet of cocoa mix and a small silver spoon. Luna paid with cash, and while the girl made change, Luna walked over to a small table just outside the cafe, and left her carry-on. Going back inside, she received her change and grabbed her food and drink. She made her way back to the table, setting down her food and propping her backpack against the leg of her chair.

She sat down, and breathed a deep sigh, relief washing over her. Pulling out her phone, she began to enjoy her meal. _I wonder if there are any worthwhile apps in the Korean app store_? she mused as she opened the app store on her phone. Of course there were a plethora of applications, ranging from games, to chatting, to maps, etc, just like any other store in any other country. As she scrolled through, she found a cute looking messenger app. It had a few great reviews, and had pictures of cute emojis. It was by no means the most downloaded application, but for some reason, she seemed drawn to it.

 _Meh, what's the worse that could happen if I download this? Since its a chat app, maybe I’ll make some friends,_ She laughed to herself quietly, shaking her head, and before she could think anymore on it, downloaded the application.

She mixed her hot chocolate, and took a sip. As it was a little cooler outside, this being the fall season, the hot liquid warmed her from the moment it touched her lips, all the way down her throat and into her stomach. She pondered her choice to wear a skirt today, but before she could complete that thought -

 _“Beedle beep!”_ Her phone buzzed as the app finished downloading and installing. She opened it and set up a profile, simply calling herself “Luna” and choosing a simple selfie for her icon. Once she was set up, she saw one option for entering a chatroom, so she selected it.

Before her, the screen turned black, a strange beeping sound rang out, and green characters in a programming language raced across the screen.

**[Unknown has entered the chatroom.]**

_Unknown? What a strange username,_ she thought to herself, puzzled by the strange way the application launched the chatroom.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_...Hello…?_ **

_Oh, he’s speaking. I think I’m the only one in here, so I should probably respond._ She took a sip of cocoa, and her heart raced at the thought of jumping into a conversation with a complete stranger. She wanted to be braver, and talking to and meeting new people was certainly a step in that direction.

 **_Luna:_ ** **_?_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Can you see this?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Yes, I can._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_...Finally connected. Thank god._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_It’s not everyday you get a message from a stranger. I’m a bit flustered myself. You see I found this phone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records… I’ve been sending messages with the app, but no reply…_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes. I’d like to go there myself, but I’m currently abroad…_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_First… who are you?_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Me? Oh sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean._ **

_Korean? This is certainly unusual. What could they possibly want with me?_ _And how likely is it to find the phone of someone who is abroad, from the same country you are from?_ Strange scenarios played out in Luna’s head while the unusual student continued to respond.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_I could tell you my name, but it really doesn’t matter. You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_But. anyways… Can you help me find the owner of this phone? I know you’re surprise to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_But still… I’d appreciate it if you could help._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Why should I help you?_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Since you’re the only clue I have. I’ve been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn’t have any clues until now._ **  
**_Unknown:_** **_I would really like to find the owner._** ** _Then God will be happy._**

Luna snorted and shook her head. _God will be happy? Ok, this person must be a bit crazy._

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_Oh! Sorry I didn’t mention it before. I’m religious._ **

Luna rolled her eyes, _Obviously._

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_Nevermind what I just said. I’m sorry if i weirded you out. Can you please help me? I’ll make it up to you when I get to go back to Korea._ **

_How?_

**_Unknown:_ ** **_It really is a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area where the address is, it’s developed._ **

_I dunno about this,_ Luna scratched her head. She looked at the time on her phone. If it wasn’t far, she might be able to - She shook her head again, _Why am I even considering this? It’s nuts!_

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_Please?_ **

Luna scoffed and took a bite of her croissant.

 **_Luna:_ ** **_No. You’re creepy._ **

_That oughta end that._

**_Unknown:_ ** **_Creepy?... ^^;;_ **

_Yup._

**_Unknown:_ ** **_I’m not a creep._ **

_Right~_

**_Unknown:_ ** **_Haven’t you heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’...?_ **

_Cause that phrase isn’t creepy at all,_ Luna took a sip of her cocoa. _Alright, I’ll bite._

 **_Luna:_ ** **_No;;_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Sorry. I was just kidding ^^;;;_ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Anyways…_ **  
**_Unknown:_** **_I know I’m asking too much. You might think I’m odd. … I am a bit odd, to be honest. But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now._**

Luna rested her chin on the back of her left hand, propping her arm up on the table. _I shouldn’t be considering this at all… but I’d be lying to myself to think that I’m not even remotely curious._ Her phone screen kept lighting up as he continued to try and persuade her.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_Two complete strangers at two completely different places… It’s a miracle we’ve connected._ ** **_No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_I don’t know how we got connected… But maybe this was meant to be?_ **

A picture then flashed up on the screen, and Luna moved her finger to tap and enlarge it. It was a boy, maybe in his early twenties, around her own age. His violet tinted black hair was short in the back, with slightly longer bangs that swept carelessly over his brilliant green eyes. His smile was gentle, and his eyes kind. He wore a dark grey turtleneck sweater, with a red plaid jacket over it. She could see a familiar skyline in the background, with a large Lion King sign displayed prominently. She placed it immediately as New York City, as any American would.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_That’s me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?_ **

_He looks nice, and not creepy, but I’m still not sure. I would hope he’s not lying, but you can never tell…_ Luna was generally a little naive, but the timing of this situation and the persistence of Unknown was a little jarring, and even she had to take pause.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app._ **

_I could delete it now._ Luna smirked, but she she knew she was just too curious to just delete the app at this moment.

 **_Unknown:_ ** **_Please, I’m begging you._ **

Luna sighed. She’s a tough American girl, she could probably handle this situation, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Before she could stop her fingers, she relented.

 **_Luna:_ ** **_Alright… I’m returning ASAP if something seems strange._ **

_Why did I… whatever, it’ll be ok._

**_Unknown:_ ** **_Thank you! Then I’ll send you the address._ **  
**_Unknown:_ ** **_Now how do I do that…?_ **

A few seconds passed and Luna finished up her hot chocolate and croissant. She left her phone on the table for just a minute as she walked her dishes into the plastic bin the cafe had set out for them. She returned to her phone to see he had responded with a link, which pulled up the address on a map application.

From her current location, it looked to be about a 30 minute walk. It was 1715 now. She needed to be back to C&R HQ by 1900, which would take about an hour from the location Unknown provided. She was confident she could make it, although it would be close. She figured the driver would wait if she hit a snag. She quickly secured her belongings on her person and began to follow the walking instructions.

 **_Luna:_ ** **_I’ll message you when I get there. Talk to you soon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chat log between MC and Unknown are copied from the game and are written by Cheritz, with minor changes.**
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.


	4. Prologue

Running his fingers through messy red hair, the twenty something hacker squinted his golden eyes in an attempt to ascertain the time through his yellow and brown striped glasses.

“Five forty five... “ he uttered in English. 

“Seven-oh-seven, would you kindly speak Korean when I’m here? We don’t have time for me to drag up all the languages we’ve learned over the years from my memory banks.” A man leaned against the doorframe, his brown, slightly longer than shoulder length hair ruffled messily as he shook his head in disdain.

“Mary Vanderwood the 3rd, can you please leave? I’m in the middle of some very important work, and since you’ve finished cleaning my house, I don’t see any reason for you to stay,” Seven uttered irritably in Korean.

“Just Vanderwood, and I’m not your maid.” Vanderwood scoffed. “But fine, I’ll leave. Just don’t forget, we only have about a week left on this job. Get it done or both our asses are on the line. See you tomorrow.”

Vanderwood stood up straight and turned to leave. Seven uttered after him, “That’s a good girl,” in perfect Japanese. 

When Vanderwood reached the exit door, he paused. “Hey~” he scowled as he slammed the door behind himself.

“You are such a slave driver, Miss Vanderwood. You’ll make some man very happy someday.” Seven turned away from watching Vanderwood leave and focused back on his four computer monitors. Rolling up the sleeves of his dark charcoal grey hoodie, he positioned himself at the keyboard, ready to resume his work. Each of his four screens had a terminal with various computer languages scripted in them open. In the corner of one of his monitors, a small window with a CCTV feed of an empty hallway, or at least, it was typically empty. 

A figure moved in the feed, immediately catching his attention. “Hello now… what do we have here?”

He watched as a young woman, in a dark winter coat, with a scarf, Chucks, and a short skirt, brushed back her long hair that tumbled well down her back and walked in front of the door the camera faced. She seemed to be glancing at her phone and back to the door. She started typing typing on her phone. Seven tilted his head in immense curiosity, he’d not seen anyone approach this apartment for almost 2 years.

_ She’s pretty cute, _ he thought to himself, blushing a little,  _ but what on earth is she doing at this apartment? _

She raised a hand to the keypad and started typing in numbers. Seven sat up as the door opened before her.  _ Not good, not good! Must call V!  _ Seven picked up his phone and selected “V” from his contacts list. The phone rang and rang, but no response.

“V, its Luciel. We have a situation. Get in touch as soon as you can.” He hung up and placed the phone down, and took several breaths. “This isn’t right. What should I - “

He picked up the phone again, and started his messenger app. “Wow, everyone but V is on. That’s unusual…”

He left the app going, with the other four members chatting away, while he switched the CCTV feed to the internal camera. The apartment he monitored was a studio apartment, filled with books, a desk and a small kitchen. one corner had a queen sized bed, and a small dresser. The place was certainly very dusty and littered with cobwebs. He turned the camera to see the girl standing in the room, messaging on her phone. After a moment, she set it down on a desk, and propped her backpack against a rolling carry-on bag.

He stared intently at her, as she looked around the apartment. Her movements were smooth and almost melodic. There was something about her that was intriguing and almost hypnotic. She was obviously not Korean, unless she was born on a military base. The CCTV feed was greyscale, but he could definitely tell her hair color was not dark. She puckered her lips a little, for several minutes, and bobbed her head slightly. Seven couldn’t hear her, but he assumed she was whistling to herself. He wanted to know more about her… Why she was there, where she came from, who she was. It had been a long time since anything interesting happened to the organization. And certainly a strange foreign girl arriving in a well monitored apartment that was passcode protected counts as something interesting. His heart raced at the possibilities of what this could mean. 

Glancing around, as if she wanted to confirm she was alone, the girl lifted her left foot onto a chair and tied her shell toed shoe. Seven’s face turned as red as his hair as her skirt fell to the side and exposed a little more of her thigh and a small peak of some lace. He turned he face away from the camera feed, clutching desperately to the silver cross he wore around his neck.

_ Error! Error! Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts! Ack!  _

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed activities on the messenger app on his phone, one of the members complaining about his education. Seven smiled, relieved, and temporarily diverted his attention from the girl.

“Oh, Yoosung,” Seven uttered, “You really should try harder. Girl’s don’t like dummies! Even if they are cuties like you.”

He looked back to the girl, she had straightened herself up, and had her phone in hand, again. Her face turned to shock for a brief moment as she glanced at her phone again, before changing to a puzzled expression as the screen seemed to flash before her.

**[Luna has entered the chatroom.]**

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Failed my midterms fml T_T_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol._ **

_ Yoosung, honestly.  _ Seven shook his head. 

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I’m still on the list?! +_+_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Yes._ **

_ Considering how much time he spends gaming, he’s lucky. Some of us had to fight for our jobs and our ‘freedom.’  _

**_707:_ ** **_Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college. In this day and age!_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Lame. It’s nepotism._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_It’s called recruitment actually._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?_ **

“What would Seven do in this situation? Maybe a little bear poking?” Seven chuckled to himself, and glanced back over to the girl, who seemed to be engrossed in her phone. “I wonder if she enjoys a little teasing?” He raised an eyebrow as some less than innocent thoughts floated through his head, as he remembered the lacey-

**_707:_ ** **_Thought they r the same? O_O?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_…_ **

Seven, rolled his eyes and glanced back at the chat log.  _ Wait, who’s Luna and how did they get into this private chatroom? _

**_707:_ ** **_Wait!!_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Why?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_??_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Think someone entered the chat room;;_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Luna…?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Wtf. How did they get in here?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Hacker!_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in over room!!! Sevnee do somethign!!_ **  
**_ZEN:_** **_Hey, typos. -_-;;_**  
**_707:_ ** **_Wait a sec. I’m searching._ **

Seven glanced back at the girl, who now sat on the bed in the apartment, as he typed feverishly on his keyboard, trying to trace the download of the app. She held her phone in her hands, which seemed to be shaking a little.  _ What? Is she ok? _

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Yes, I am here._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_You were so quiet, I thought you went somewhere._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I was just watching,_ ** **_but I see something has just happened._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_omg_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Why is a stranger in our chatroom?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_** **_I thought Seven only let us download it?_**  
**_Zen:_ ** **_Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Maybe?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Who downloaded it twice?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Not me!_ **

Frantically, Seven continued to type, and watch the girl out of the corner of his eye. He saw her move to type on her phone.

**_Luna:_ ** **_Hello…_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Gahhhh it’s talking!!_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_So it’s not two smartphones._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Who is it?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Find out who it is!_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?_ **

The girl looked frantic, and, at that moment, Seven realized she was Luna, she had to be. He ran a trace on the IP from her message, to proved his hypothesis, and it was from the very apartment complex she was located in. It must have had a public router in the apartment below, that the phone connected to it automatically. “She must be so nervous. Being a foreigner, I doubt she’s been in town long… I have no idea how she got to the apartment, or how she got the code, but I don’t think she’s dangerous.”

**_707:_ ** **_Oh… ^^; Wait. Just found something. This is weird._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_What is is? Hurry and tell me._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I traced the IP… It’s from Rika’s apartment._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Rika’s apartment?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Where was it?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt. They talked just now, so it must be a person ^^;_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_So they hacked the program, Seven?_ **

“Doubtful this girl did it, but someone could have led her there.” Seven shook his head and glanced at her. She seemed on edge. “I’m sorry, Luna. Give me a little time to set up this little game. Don’t lose faith in me.”

**_707:_ ** **_Yup_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!_ ** **_How did you get this app?!_ ** **_Gah~ So scared right now…_ **

_ Calm down, Yoosung. Don’t be so harsh. _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Typo_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I assume it was a break in. Username “Luna,” I recommend that you confess._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_No. But it is good to ask first._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Lolol_ **

_ Gotta applaud Jaehee’s direct approach. Poor Luna. _

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Quit shitting around. Luna… Who are you?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Reveal yourself, stranger. If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay._ **

_ Harsh, trust fund kid, way harsh.  _ Luna now had the phone next to her, and he watched as he she fell back onto the bed, her long hair scattered carelessly around her. Her chest raised high, then sunk in a deep sigh, and she turned her head into a profile. Seven felt bad for her. She was probably just an innocent bystander in all this, and to be called out in the chatroom must be a bit upsetting. Picking up the phone, she angled her body onto its side, and while her face wasn’t totally broken, the worry in her eyes was illuminated by the light of the phone.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Stranger you will pay? Lmfao. Omg ~*so scary*~_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_It might be a girl._ **

“Spot on, Zen, as per usual.” For the first time since being in the apartment, a wave of relief seemed to pass over the girl’s face- triggered by Zen’s words. “Just a little longer.”

**_707:_ ** **_That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Nah~ Look at the YouTube hits~_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Dude. Stawp;;_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_lolol_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Zen, when do you start your next piece?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Hey. Don’t get distracted._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Oh, right. Username Luna…_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_...An abrupt stranger._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_My hands r shaking as I hack._ **

_ Lol, not. _

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Yeees! Who are you?!_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Use proper English please._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_If they don’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out._ **

“Beep beep beep. Type type type. Hack hack hack. Lol.” Seven mockingly mashed at the keyboard, as if trying to convince a 5 year old he was working. He glanced at Luna, who seemed a little less nervous, and perhaps even smiling a little? Undoubtedly intrigued by the derailed conversation occurring before her.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_...Maybe one of my fans?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Grr…_ **

She began typing, as Seven could see. He studied her for just a few seconds- her hair with little waves, her intense focus on the task before her, her full lips slightly pursed -

**_Luna:_ ** **_I am Luna. Who are you all and what is this place?_ **

Seven chuckled and Luna’s face broke as they both realized that she was very formal. Seven thought it was probably nerves, but that wasn’t going to stop him from teasing her a bit. Maybe it would help her loosen up.

**_707:_ ** **_lol so awkward. I thought it was a computer talking._ **

_ She smiled, good,  _ he thought to himself, a silly grin spread across his own lips.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Seems more normal than I thought._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_What were you thinking?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_...Nothing~ Nothing._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_** **_Should we… introduce ourselves?_**  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Are you serious…?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I think it is a bit too early for that._ **

_ Jaehee… do you forget who you are talking to? Lol. First up, everyone’s favorite actor! _

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Hi. I’m Zen. (24 years old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet. It’s embarrassing._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Zen, you’re so brave!_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Guess he wanted to show himself off._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_No way~!_ **

Just then, a selfie of Zen popped up on the screen, an almost completely profile pose, with his right hand forefinger resting between the crook of where his lip and chin meet. His white hair, pulled back as usual, into a low ponytail, and a gentle smile adorned his lips. Seven glanced at Luna as she enlarged the photo on her phone. Her eyebrows quickly raised and a relaxed and silly smile crossed her face. Seven lowered his eyes temporarily, shook his head, and sighed.

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Omg… a photo too._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_My eyes have been cleansed._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Wait, I can’t be like this…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I see that he has zero interest in privacy._ **

“No way, Jumin. I’m shocked! Shocked, I tell you!”

**_707:_ ** **_Lolol. My nickname’s 707. Real name is a secret._ **

_ 3...2...1...troll! _

**_707:_** **_Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu._**  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Your name’s a secret, but not mine?;_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_U don’t care anyways lol._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_** **_707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy._**  
**_707:_ ** **_The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_…_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Pray, yeah right;;_ **

He looked at Luna, who now rolled onto her belly, her back legs raised below the knee. Another small flash of lace, as the skirt wasn’t quite pulled down all the way. Seven cleared his throat as a blush warmed his cheeks.  _ Yes, I’m going to need to pray… a lot… _

She reached a hand out and adjusted her skirt after she got settled, Seven breathed a sigh of relief.

**_707:_** **_Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol._** ** _Where I live is also a secret._**  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_So many secrets;;_ **

_ Me? Keep secrets? Lol. _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 years old._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is._ **

Another photo popped up, this one of Yoosung. A selfie, again, this of a younger man, with blonde hair. It was parted on his right, bangs slicked to the side, with two pins crossed on the largest segment of bangs. He smiled bright, his brilliant violet eyes gleaming. He wore a simple teal pullover hoodie, the a green button on the right, that said “Born THE LOLOL.” He sat at what appeared to be a restaurant, at a wooden table, with a soda before him. Seven glanced at Luna, and she cocked her head to the side, and he chuckled a little.  _ So cute. _

**_707:_ ** **_So warm and fuzzy here._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?_ **

Seven stuck out his tongue.  _ Ack, she would not like any of the pictures I have. I’m such a mess! Course… why would I care what she thinks? Right? Right??!! _

**_707:_ ** **_Nothing recent._ **

_ Time to change the subject! Initiate Seven oh Seven Distraction Protocol ALPHA! _

**_707:_ ** **_Oh and also! Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_You have a better sense of who we are now, Luna?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Stop shitting around._ **

_ Oh, gonna be like that Jumin? How about a little cage rattling?~ _

**_707:_ ** **_Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Hey. Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?_ **  
**_707:_** **_The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd._**

_ This’ll show him.  _ Seven snickered as he hit enter, and a photo of Jumin and his milky white cat graced the chatroom. Jumin, kneeling in a three piece suit, watched an eating Elizabeth the 3rd in profile. Brown tinted black hair fell down his face and carelessly touched the bridge of his nose. His grey eyes, half open, and lovingly focused on the animal, with his left hand gently scratching the scruff of her neck. Seven focused on Luna again, gauging her reactions on each photo posted. Luna rubbed the back of her neck and sneezed.  _ CUTE!! _

**_707:_ ** **_Oh. U already said lol._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_That info’s a bit useless. We’re not even close with this Luna person yet lol._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger… Idiot._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV._ **

Another picture on the screen. This made Seven gasp. It was obviously from a CCTV camera, it was black and white and taken from above. It showed a young messy haired man in glasses, sitting on a couch, with the white cat standing on her back two legs between his legs. He tugged gently at her ears, causing her tail to stand erect in anger and fright.  _ I was just playing with her! Elly was having fun! _

Luna appeared to be laughing, and between fits of laughter, a couple sneezes. Her eyes were utterly alight. And before he knew what was going on, Seven started laughing too. For a moment, his mind was completely blank and he almost felt as if they were connected.  _ It is a pretty silly picture! Oh right, what would Seven say? _

**_707:_ ** **_My precious privacy!_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Yeah since you care so much about privacy._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_CCTV screenshots omg._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_And Yoosung…_ ** **_Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_?!?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_That was so fun~~ I want to see the cat again~_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_No._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_** **_I suggest that we take care of this stranger first. Could it be that we have a security breach?_**  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_True. Luna, how did you get here?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Are they really in Rika’s apartment?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Yup. It’s for sure… how did they get the apartment password?_ **

_ I really am curious on that one, Luna. But I’m pretty sure, judging by you being on the phone when you beeped in, someone was giving it to you. But who?  _ Seven opened a bag of chips that was next to him, labeled “ _ Honey Buddha Chips.”  _ He popped two in between his lips holding them like a duck bill, before using his tongue to fully pull them into his mouth.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Where the hell is the apartment?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger all and he sent me to this address._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Chatting with a stranger… How naive._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_So cute lol. Went to an address from a chatting app lolol._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Don’t listen to strangers~ the world is dangerous._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I agree._ **

_ I agree on all counts. So naive, yet so cute. How could she possibly go along with that? She must have been curious, or maybe a little strange, or both. _ Shaking his head, Seven took a sip from a can of Doctor Pepper. His eyes widened, and he slammed it down and looked at the screen as he thought of something. Doctor Pepper splashed out and onto his hand and desk, but he didn’t seem to notice as he typed.

**_707:_ ** **_Wait._ ** **_Do u have that person’s username or chat record?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_The username was ‘Unknown.’ And the record was deleted._ **

_ Unknown? What is going on?  _ Seven began to type furiously, attempting to connect to Luna’s app instance on her phone, via the unsecured wifi in the apartment complex.

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown?’_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I made it impossible to log in without setting a username. Nothing’s in the log…_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_What’s a log? It is a job title for online games?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Tree trunk_ **

“Jumin… so gap moe.” On the screen before him, he managed to get into the app on her phone and began to download the source code. He turned his attention back to the chat.

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_It refers to past record;;_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Never thought I’d hear that from you._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_?!?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_The world must be coming to an end._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Everyone, please calm down. Let’s look at the situation at hand._ **

_ Ever the reasonable one, Jaehee... _

**_707:_ ** **_Hmm. Good point, Jaehee._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Maybe… ?! A hacker…?!_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_!!!_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_A hacker! No way. I have everything covered!_ **

_ Well, I thought I did. Obviously, I need to look into this.  _ Seven sighed and took a sip of Doctor Pepper.  _ A hacker’s work never ends… I wonder if she knows anything else that could help me track this person down. _

**_707:_ ** **_Hey, Luna. So he told you the password for the door lock?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Yes._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I see… That ‘Unknown’ person could have dragged you into this._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_But… How did you end up chatting with that person?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I see. Where did you download this messenger app?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Luna, you are quite strange as well._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Do you think this person’s a creep? No way._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Just got it @ the app store…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_What a modern way of talking._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_So cute lol_ **

_ Zen, how do you know?  _ Seven glanced at Luna, who was now laying with her back on the bed, her phone outstretched in front of her, which afforded him a better view of her expressions. She seemed to be getting comfortable, and this made him smile. “Well he isn’t wrong…”

**_707:_ ** **_Anyways… I should trace the person who distributed the app._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_If what they are saying is true._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I think it would be a very good idea to contact V._ **

_ Like I hadn’t thought of that… _

**_707:_ ** **_Yeah. I think that’s a good idea. I’ll call and explain everything._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I can call._ **

_ Seriously, already got this Jumin. Chill. _

**_707:_ ** **_Already on it lol_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Fast._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Seven seems to talk to V pretty often._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Who’s V?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_V is… like our boss._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_The evil mastermind._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_...or not. He’s the person who has control over this chatroom and the organization we’re in. I hope V comes and takes care of all this._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_We’re all busy. I don’t like the V’s the only one not coming._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Well… that’s true…_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_V should know that Luna is here so let’s just wait._ ** **_Seven, are you calling him?_ **

_ Didn’t I say that? Seriously, does anyone listen to me? _

**_707:_ ** **_Ya._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_But shouldn’t we tell Luna what this chatroom is for first? She has to know how serious it is that she’s here!_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_What’s more serious is that she’s in Rika’s apartment._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_That’s true…_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I am always ready to call the police._ **

Worry spread across Luna’s face, and Seven frowned.  _ Luna, please don’t be scared. I won’t let Jaehee call the police, you haven’t done anything wrong. _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Jaehee’s scary T_T_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Until we figure out who Luna is, I don’t want to reveal anything._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I agree._ **

_ Oh, I should look busy… _

**_707:_ ** **_Wecan. Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Type after you finish the call._ **

_ Ok, enough speculating...  _ His eyes glanced over towards her, and he couldn’t help but grin.

**_707:_ ** **_Lookedintoownerofdevice. She’scutelol_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_You did a background check on her!? So Luna is definitely a girl?_ **

Luna smile a big grin, causing Seven to chuckle to himself.  _ She liked that, hmmm? _

**_Luna:_ ** **_Where did you get that info!?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_He’s a hacker. He probably saw your fb page already._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_notthereyet. Iwillifineedtholol._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_What? It’s really a girl?_ **

_ Well, that or he likes wearing short skirts, stuffing his jacket in the chest, and has an affinity for lacey undergarments.  _ His mind trailed off for a moment. “Eh heh heh, who am I to judge? They are cute regardless!”

**_707:_ ** **_Ya._ **

**[V has entered the chatroom.]**

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Show me a photo._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Nope~ How dare you try and violate someone’s privacy like that._ **

_ What the heck, here ya go Zen.  _ Seven hit enter and a photo popped up on the screen of a woman with short brown hair, in a charcoal business suit, with skirt. Her gaze was alert behind blue tinted sunglasses, and she grasped a purple binder as she got out of a white leather upholstered car. Luna lifted her head a little and stared at the image on her phone for a minute, her eyes grew wide and she squinted and looked closely. Reading her lips, Seven saw her utter ‘that woman?’ Intrigued, he was going to say something to her on chat, but then his phone rang.

“Oh V…It’s been awhile...Yeah, she downloaded it, and is in Rika’s apartment… Someone named ‘Unknown’... Understood. She doesn’t seem dangerous or capable of anything malicious… Yeah, she’s kinda- Oh… right...” Seven looked back to the messenger.

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Is that Luna!?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_;;;;; That is a photo of me._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_So… sorry for not recognizing you; ;_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Lol. Can’t believe he doesn’t even recognize his own assistant._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_… Now what are we going to do?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_V’s coming here soon. He just hung up._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I’m already logged in._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Oh, V! You’re here ^_^_ **

_ About time. Why are you never around anymore? Hasn’t it been long enough?  _

“V, I’m trying to find out the source. There’s probably a clue in th- What? You want me to stand down?... How the hell are you gonna handle this?... I have to trust y- Very well…” Irritation with V filled Seven’s voice, he was obviously displeased.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Finally he’s here._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Oh well._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Yes. It’s been a long time, V._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Hey V._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Hey. Well, I heard about the situation._ ** **_Luna is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I told him everything through the phone._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_…Thought V knew. She never invited me to her apartment._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_It’s the same for everyone else. No one’s been there before._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_** **_Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who Luna is myself._** ** _Seven, you know, right? You traced the IP just now._**  
**_707:_ ** **_Uhm. Sorry but…_ ** **_I can’t tell you that._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_?? I’m Rika’s surviving family._ **

_ So what, Yoosung? I can’t tell anyone, I’m sorry.  _ Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the source code finished downloading and he started looking it over for any clues.

“You think Rika is involved? Well if she’s the only one who knew the door code besides myself… No… Maybe… So it's ok?”

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Maybe because you’re just her cousin?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Not even Rika’s immediate family can go._ ** **_And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Then who?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Me._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_You don’t even know the password!_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I just respected her privacy._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_...Were you really in a relationship with her?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I can’t believe you never knew the password._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is. Anyways, the apartment is in my name. Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Yes, for the reason that Jumin said. Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?_ **

_ Cause I’m a god. Also a pretty girl appeared on my CCTV feed...  _

“Alright, V. If you say so… Talk to you again soon...” He hung up the phone.

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app. Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Oh…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I see._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Only Luciel and I know the address. I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment._ ** **_Do not ask Luna about it and Luna, please do not reveal the address._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Luciel?_ **

A warm feeling overtook Seven’s entire body as he caught a glimpse of her lips silently uttering the word ‘Luciel.’ It was so eerily familiar to him, like he had seen her say it before.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi.’_ **

Luna smiled.

**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_lol_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_omg Jaehee just said lol_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I think it’s his baptismal name?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_^_^_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_What do we do about her apartment? Can Luna stay there?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_First… No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right? Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it. But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_If it’s someone who knows the password… It might be someone that Rika trusted._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Someone Rika trusted?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_????_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_…?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I am only guessing…_ **

Scratching his head, Seven looked over at the girl then back at the code.. Seven wasn’t convinced that Luna and Rika knew each other, despite what V was hinting at. But that doesn’t mean that someone else didn’t know Rika... this ‘Unknown’ person. 

**_707:_ ** **_So then that ‘Unknown’ person… knew Rika!?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_That is… a bit surprising._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_She… had a deep world of her own._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_...Anyways. V, continue._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_If I am right, Luna being at her apartment right now… Rika must have wanted that._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?_ **

_ I gotta hand it to Jumin, he’s not wrong in asking that. Starting to wonder about V… _

**_V:_ ** **_I’m not saying she wanted Luna to be there… but maybe…_ ** **_Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before - at the place she worked before._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_What…?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_No way._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_The work Rika did before…_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Hosting Parties?_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_You mean Rika’s party._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Do you really think… that Rika planned this?_ **

“Oh god…” Seven became completely engrossed in the code, and could not believe his eyes. Not only was the code familiar to him, as the developer of the original application, but it was a replica of the code for Rika’s version of the application. “What am I seeing? How would anyone get this? They’d have to get it from myself or Rik-” A chill ran down his spine.

_ She was never found... _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_If she made that decision when she was alive…_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_That’s my guess.... But yes. Since she didn’t leave a will._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_According to the information Luciel provided, Luna doesn’t seem dangerous._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I’m not sure about this to be honest…_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Besides… she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app._ ** **_Whoever she might be._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_But still…_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_If that’s what V thinks… I’ll agree to it but I don’t feel good about it…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I still can’t understand or agree with this. I don’t understand.... Why you would even make that guess._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_If it’s what V thinks, I won’t oppose it._ **

_ Who can? Look at that adorable face! Plus, maybe keeping her around can help me get to the bottom of what’s going on here. Rika is involved… somehow… beyond the grave. It would be best for me to keep Luna safe… _

He looked at her, almost forgetting himself a moment as she yawned and glanced at her watch. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.  _ She must be exhausted… And a little cold, I forgot that apartment’s been empty. _

He pulled up a terminal and executed some sort of command. “There, you should warm up soon, Luna.”

**_707:_ ** **_Luna must be going crazy with how things are going rn lol._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_… I think I’m going crazy. I can’t believe there was something I didn’t know about Rika…_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Yeah… You two were really close._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Not as close as V was._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_…_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_|||| Jumin you jerk, how could you be so harsh on Yoosung;;_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Owner of the phone?_ **

_ OMG, so naive. I guess that’s how she got the information.  _ A cartoony scene played out in his mind where he imagined her talking to some sort of villain on the phone, and naively agreeing to do what he wanted.

**_707:_ ** **_You were phished lol. According to V’s guess, Rika… The person who used to live there had the person “Unknown” convince u to go to the apartment._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Wait… I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion. But… This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Luna has said. For all we know, Luna could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee. But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me._ **

_ V is pretty bold trusting Luna based on what I’ve told him. But I don't think he’s wrong. I’d like to talk with him further about this source code, but he asked me to stand down, so I’ll have to do it in secret…  _ Seven whined, “More secrets...”

**_V:_ ** **_If Luna is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then._ ** **_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Hmm. I don’t agree with you… but I’ll follow your decision._ ** **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_If that is what Mr. Han thinks, then I will accede as well._ ** **_707:_ ** **_Now then~_ **

_ Now let’s move on to more important things… _

**_707:_ ** **_Shouldn’t we… explain to Luna about the RFA?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Please explain._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Okay. Rika is… V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom._ **

_ Hey! I made it! Don’t forget me! _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_A party?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Ya. Rika founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties so far. The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties._ **

Just then, a photo of a young woman, in greyscale was posted by Yoosung. Her long light colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a formal skirt suit, with a ruffled shirt underneath. She had a large book in hand and seemed to be directing something, with a resolute look in her eyes.

“Rika… I’m surprise Yoosung would post a picture of you to a stranger…” Seven’s gaze fell upon Luna who studied the picture on her phone with a face tinged with a little sympathy. “No… not a stranger… not for long… not anymore…” He grinned a little as he thought about new possibilities with Luna and the RFA.

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_She was an amazing person… She always sparkled._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_And Rika… is no longer with us… She passed away a year and a half ago._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_…_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Luna has to know this anyways…_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet, so please just keep it to yourself… Luna._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I still can’t believe… that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this. But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_… I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did._ **

_ Luna’s gonna have to stick around for awhile, I need her to in order to find Unknown. With Rika’s app, she can do the work that Rika did for RFA. Yoosung, Rika was important, but the work wasn’t unique. _

**_ZEN:_ ** **_But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the parties or our organization to continue._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_We don’t even know who she is though._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Not because she’s a girl?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But… Maybe Luna was chosen by Rika._ ** **_707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown.’_ **

“I’m trying V. I’m concerned they had this app… this version. I think Unknown knows Rika-err knew Rika.” Seven groaned in despair to himself and took a sip of Doctor Pepper. 

**_V:_ ** **_So for now, please just believe in me and wait._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now._ ** **_Luna, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won’t be good if the alarm rings._ **

_ I forgot about the-  _ Seven’s eyes grew wide, and he glanced over to Luna. “Uhhh...” He began typing in a terminal and checking over some logs.

**_V:_ ** **_Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_I thought this is just a messenger app?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I know there to be other features. Seven will know the details._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Yeah. This app program is not just a simple messenger. All the party related emails in Rika’s computer will be transferred to this app._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well._ ** **_And send personal messages to other members._ **

Seven sighed in relief as he checked the logs. “She’s safe…”

**_V:_ ** **_Then there is no need for Luna to touch Rika’s old things?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_All Luna has to do is use this app._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably. Glad there’s a use for them lol._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Mine neither… ★ Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoLoL friends are logged in?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_omg_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_…._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_I’m sorry… But I have to leave._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Okay. See u later, V._ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Jumin_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_?_ **  
**_V:_ ** **_Please take care of things for me._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_… Alright._ **

**[V has left the chatroom.]**

**_707:_ ** **_… V’s gone._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Yup. What’s he so busy with?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_None of your business._ **

Seven sighed, not knowing when they’d see V again.  _ He’s so difficult to get ahold of these days… what’s going on with him. _ Seven didn’t want to lose faith in his leader, but it did concern him that he seemed to be drifting away. The hacker supposed that was only natural since Rika had left this world, and that this organization contained so many traces of her. Still, he felt that V should at least be more involved as the leader, after all it had been well over a year since her passing. V should have handed the RFA over to Jumin to run properly and find a new party coordinator if he couldn’t handle it. Seven couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t know everything, and as a man who knows so many secrets, that bothered him most of all.

He shook his head and looked back at the screen. “We have to move forward, and I think Luna can help…”

**_707:_ ** **_Anyways, let’s do what V said. Luna, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right? Please log in at times and do what Rika did._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_All u have to do is use the features in this app. Most of it is just checking emails. Most of the emails will be about people who want to attend the party._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Yup. And come chat with us regularly._ **

_ Please do! I know you can do this! _ The girl nodded.

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Why doesn’t everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her? And invite her to the organization._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Alright. RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I created this chatroom lol._ **

_ Lololololol.  _ The hacker stuck out his tongue playfully, as he watched Luna read contently.

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Everyone knows that already…_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released. The app was distributed in secret only for RFA members. But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Yeah… not a single one. We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_… and this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_We shared our memories of Rika too._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_… Luna, I think you were led to that place without an explanation. If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_FYI, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_If Luna joins, it will be seven._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Is she… really becoming a new member?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_We didn’t hear from Luna yet._ **

Seven glanced at Luna, who gazed off in the distance thoughtfully, before rolling over onto her back.

**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Luna. All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of good so far. … You will never regret joining._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I am only following V’s decision._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Send the photo._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_No._ **

_ Mine.  _ Seven paused.

_ Oh goodness… why am I thinking that way?  _ He pressed his right hand against his head in exasperation.  _ Pure thoughts, Seven... _

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Damn._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Men will be men._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_And you’re not a man?_ **

_ Distraction Protocol BETA! _

**_707:_ ** **_Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Omg…_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Not even worth responding to that._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Famous people must not act this way._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Gosh~ I’m not famous~_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Everyone stop messing around._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_I was talking?_ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I apologize._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Luna, will you join the RFA?_ **

A brief pause. Luna cocked her head left and right, and placed a slender finger to her lips. After a brief moment, she positioned both hands on the phone and typed. Seven watch her and the logs in anticipation.

**_Luna:_ ** **_Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go._ **

Seven sighed in relief.  _ Yay! _

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_That’s a fast decision._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Ha. I like it._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_I wonder if you have thought this through._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Welcome, Luna. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind._ **

_ I’ll just sync up her app with Rika’s email, give the latest version of the application do install later when she’s sleeping, and add her contact information. I think I call pull her number...  _ “Got it.”.

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Even the processing is fast… Luna must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_She may not be a careful person._ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Hay~ Jaehee, don’t be like that._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_It is not that._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_… I’m glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol._ **  
**_Jaehee:_ ** **_…_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_lolololololol_ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_hahaha_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Oops! Sorry Jaehee! I forgot! ^^;_ **

Seven checked on Luna who was laughing, and he immediately joined in.

**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Luna! If you have any questions, I can answer them. Ask anything you need. No need to worry about anything ^^_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_^^... Since it’s a verbal contract._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_… Don’t collect anything without Luna’s permission._ **

_ Oops… _

A message popped up in another window, the sender was labeled ‘Vanderwoo.’ “Still haven’t fixed that, I see?” Seven chuckled, and typed a response.

**_707:_ ** **_Ya. I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Background check on Luna?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Stop it. You get paid enough._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_How do u know how much I get paid?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_I saw your new car on fb…_ **

Suddenly, a picture of four expensive sports cars in a screenshot of a FB screen appeared in the chat. The hacker smiled as he immediately recognized the photo. “My babes!”

**_707:_ ** **_Oh lol. Did u like the photo?_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Yup._ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Good job lol._ **

_ At least he has a little taste… I should probably focus on what Mary Vanderwood the 3rd wants, can’t have the boss getting mad at us. _

**_707:_ ** **_I’m gonna peace out._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Yeah?_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_Hmm. Let me check my schedule…_ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_★ Okay_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_Anyways, welcome Luna._ **  
**_Yoosung★:_ ** **_Welcome!! Good luck to us._ **  
**_ZEN:_ ** **_Glad you joined, Luna ^^_ **  
**_Jumin Han:_ ** **_We’ll see how you do._ **  
**_Jaehee Kang:_ ** **_For now, I look forward to working with you._ **

**[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Oh… By the way… I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…_ **

Luna appeared to giggle a little.

**_ZEN:_ ** **_Or not. Bye~!_ **

**[ZEN has left the chatroom.]**  
**[707 has left the chatroom.]**  
**[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]**  
**[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]**

Luna smiled and was just about to set her phone down.  _ Wait... _

**[707 has entered the chatroom.]**

**_707:_ ** **_Luna…_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Oh, Seven, hiya ^^_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I think… It would be best, if you could stay in the apartment. Just until I sort out this situation with Unknown… It shouldn’t take me long, a day or two. I just want to make sure you are safe._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Safe?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I know we just met, but please... just trust me..._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_I’ll trust you, Seven._ **

“So naive… but I’m glad…”

She sat up, and leaned herself against the baseboard of the bed. She brought her knees close to her chest, and the phone illuminated the worry on her face. Seven’s face was serious, with a tinge of worry for her. A few moments went by, and Seven was moving his hand to logout of the chatroom.

**_Luna:_ ** **_Seven?_ **

He froze.

**_707:_ ** **_Ya?_ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Thanks for looking out for me._ **

She looked upwards and her face met with the camera. Electricity flowed throughout Seven’s body as her gaze seemed to go right through him. “Heh… heh… heh…” He clucked nervously.

She lowered her head back down and looked at the screen, and he sighed.  _ Pull yourself together, Luciel, she doesn’t know about the camera… yet. _

**_707:_ ** **_I will always be watching over you._ **

Luna smiled and her expression towards the phone turned gentle. Seven paused, basking in her warm glow, for just a brief second. He knew it couldn’t last, but he was going to enjoy it… even for just a moment.

**_707:_ ** **_Luna..._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Yes?_ **  
**_707:_ ** **_I..._ **

A pause.

**_707:_ ** **_I must get going back to work. Have a good evening and don’t forget to have a proper dinner._ **  
**_Luna:_ ** **_Okay ^^ Have a good evening, too, Seven. It was nice talking to you._ **

**[707 has left the chatroom.]**  
**[Luna has left the chatroom.]**

The girl smiled and yawned. and stretched out, resting her head on the cool sheets. Seven smiled as he watched her close her eyes. 

“Sleep well… Luna...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Much of the chat log come from the game, written by Cheritz. The last part of the chat between MC and 707, and all the story outside the actual chat logs was written by me, with some modifications/development in the chat itself. I included it because this sets up a good part of the story/game, I felt it was important. Plus I occasionally interjected some stuff into the chats to help with some plot holes/continuity.**
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.


	5. Calling on the Telephone

The light of the moon peeked in through the dusty shutters, falling upon the soft curves of the young woman’s face. She sturred as her phone chimed, a new sound she’d not recognized at first. As she picked up the phone that sat by her head, she pulled it close to her face and the time popped up - 00:03. She opened the app that chimed, to see Yoosung chatting in the strange RFA messenger app, welcoming the girl to the RFA. Luna, yawned, and drowsily responded to his messages, before it hit her-

“Twelve-oh-three??! The driver!” Luna looked at her phone call log. She had several missed calls from a local Korean number. _ I meant to just close my eyes for a moment... I must have been out like a light not to hear these calls. _

She selected the number, and went to redial when she paused.  _ It’s too late to politely call. Maybe they sent an email? _ She hastily sat up and scrolled through her emails. Nothing yet from C&R or anyone who could be the driver, except a welcome packet email sent just after the orientation. She clutched her phone tightly.

“Who do I contact at this hour? Oh maybe the driver has text? I didn’t mean to sleep. I assume Seven meant I could get my things, at least...uh uhm.”

Luna glanced at her phone, and then pulled up the email again. “There’s got to be a number in here to call if something comes up...”

Flipping through the document, in her book application, she finally found a list of numbers for departments and began dialing. 

“Information desk, first.”

‘You have reached the C&R International Information desk line. Our hours are from 7 am to 7 pm, Monday through Friday. If you know your party’s extension, you may dial it at anyti-” Luna sighed and hung up

She continued to go down the list, one after another proved fruitless. Then she reached one simply labeled as ‘Director.’  _ Director of what? Oh well, they probably aren’t there, but maybe it’ll send me to an assistant. _

_ ‘Ring…ring...ring…ring...’ _

_ As I thou- _

“Hello?” a deep solemn male voice answered.

“Uh...H-Hello.” Luna stammered. “I’m so relieved someone finally answered.”

“Who is this, and why are you calling me so late?” The voice inquired coldly.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry… My name is Luna Parker. I’m on a pro-” she began.

“Luna??” The slightly shocked, if you could call it that, voice interrupted her and paused for a moment.

“Yes…” Luna stammered a little uncomfortably. “That’s me. I was j-”

“How did you get this number?” The voice seemed agitated. “Did Luciel give it to you? I’d have preferred he give you my personal number.”

“Personal num… What?!” Luna was shocked and a little concerned.  _ Luciel, that was the RFA hacker, how would this guy know about it? Who am I even talking to? _ “I’m sorry. Who is this? I’m just trying to reach someone at C&R about missing a ride to the dormitory, and I was just making my way down the call list. I don’t even know what you are the director of.” The girl laughed nervously.

“D-dormitory? Luna, you work for C&R?” The voice chimed in disbelief.

“Uh-yeah? Well sort of… I’m contracted by them for some projects.”

“Huh…” Luna imagined whomever this was just sat back in their chair. There was a brief silence, and then his baritone voice cooed. “You don’t know who this is then, do you?”

“Um…” She thought, but the exhaustion had made her mental capabilities weak, at best. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude. I’m exhausted, jetlagged, and honestly have no idea where I am. Did I meet you at the orientation today?”

“Cute…” The voice muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?” She didn’t quite hear him.

“Oh, my apologies, it's nothing…” He cleared his throat. “You did indeed meet me earlier today, however it was through mysterious circumstances.”

Still didn’t click. “Um…”

“Jumin Han… of the RFA…,” he pause just a brief moment for emphasis, “... and Director of C&R International.”

“Oh!” A light flipped in her brain. Luna’s body instantly turned hot, like she had done something terrible and had been caught. “I-I’m so sorry to call you!”

“Please do not apologize. If anything, I should apologize for not knowing all projects going on around me, or recognizing the team members, especially ones with uniquely non-Korean names. I must speak to Assistant Kang about these projects and about not keeping me completely informed.”

“Please don’t be too hard on her…” Shaking her head, she felt pity for Jumin’s assistant, and certainly did not want to be responsible for getting her in any trouble.

“I will act only as the situation dictates…” He paused and Luna could hear a glass being placed on a surface near him after a few seconds. “Oh, by the way,… your Korean is quite proficient. I am pleased.” 

Sighing in relief, Luna sunk into the mattress of the bed. “Thank you.”

He paused again. “So what are your talents that got you contracted with C&R?”

Her gaze shifted upwards and she traced the ceiling of the apartment and walls with her eyes. With her head on the pillow, she rested her cell phone against her cheek and ear- her fingers wiggling with muscle memory at her sides, playing a non existent piano. “I’m a composer. I was brought in to compose for TV spots, C&R public events, and various other things. Currently, I am on a project for which I will create a classical theme. They will be using it in a marketing campaign, both in TV ads and in shops that sell the brand. The product is a high end cat food, I don’t believe it had a name yet...”

“I see,” Jumin pondered. She could hear scribbling on the other end of the line, and he went silent otherwise, for a few seconds. “Luna - as your were contracted by C&R, you must be capable. Therefore, welcome.”

Luna’s cheeks grew warm.  _ Was this a compliment? _ “Thanks, Mr. Han.”

“Jumin, please.” He abruptly corrected.

“Jumin…”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” He wasn’t particularly gentle with his words, but she could tell he was at least honest, direct, and sincere.

“Well actually… the reason I called, was because I had missed my ride to get to the C&R dormitory because I-” Her face turned red, “I-I fell asleep in Rika’s apartment after our chat. I’m so sorry, it's so unprofessional of me, I’m not usually like this, the flight was-” she hated giving so many excuses. It had been hours since the chat ended. She had not anticipated sleeping for around six hours, but the apartment was so warm, the sheets were soft, albeit a little dusty, and the flights had been so long.

“I understand,” he commented. “I will leave a note with Assistant Kang to contact the proper channels on you not being present at the dorms. In fact, I will direct Assistant Kang to provide you a stipend to clean and fill your current residence with provisions, like we provide in the dormitories. I am assuming you would be ok staying in Rika’s apartment? Judging by what Seven said to you, this sounds like the safest option for the time being.”

“I-I-”

“Right, your luggage. Can you please stop by C&R and collect your things around 1 pm? I will have a driver pick it up from the dormitory and take you to a public landmark near your location.”

“Mr. H-”

“Oh yes, and please make sure that you get plenty of rest over the weekend, I expect you fully functioning by Monday morning.”

“Mr. Ha-”

“Please remember to eat. Its very important. I seriously hope there isn’t anything to eat in Rika’s, so please use your stipend to fill it with healthy foods and plenty of water. Do you like wine? I will have Assistant Kang leave a bottle from my favorite Vineyard with your luggage. What’s your favorite kind?”

“Mos-”

“Ah, I think a nice Pinot would be to your liking. Yes. Wines are great and full of antioxidants, which are very important.” Another pause, and a few seconds later, a glass sounds against the nearby surface again.

“Well, this was not unpleasant, however I must return to work. If you have any more requests or questions, please contact Assistant Kang or myself via the app. Seven should have programmed our cell numbers in.”

“Bu-”

“Well then, good night. I look forward to what your talents may bring.”

“I-” Luna sighed, exacerbated, but not angry. She couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of this character. “Good night, Jumin. I hope you get some rest...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.


	6. Zen's Complaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Damp silky white locks ran effortlessly down his well defined shoulders and back. Running his long fingers through his bangs with his left hand, he sighed as he opened his refrigerator. It was just as it always was, empty save for a few bottles of water and some cans of beer. “You should really stock this thing, Hyun,” he uttered to himself, reaching for a bottle of water. “Of course, what’s the point without someone to share a bite with?”

Nudging the fridge door closed with his hip, he twisted the bottle’s cap off and took several swigs. A few rogue drops of condensation rolled down his hand and fell upon his exposed collarbone, and proceeded to explore, freely, the contours of his upper torso before disappearing into the soft pale skin of his firm pectorals. Slowly, he lowered the now half empty bottle onto a nearby table and walked over to the couch. With a relaxed sigh, he sank into the cushions and rested his head on a pillow. He was a little too tall for the couch, so his feet were propped up on the arm at the opposite end. It was not uncommon for him to fall asleep on this couch, complete exhausted from his busy rehearsing schedule and work outs.

Closing his crimson eyes, the image of a girl illuminated the darkness. Her hair was very long and of a bright pink, a color almost akin to the inside of a watermelon. There was a glow around her, stars began twinkling in the distance. He found himself reaching out for her, she turned and smiled at him -

 _‘Beddlebeep.’_ The vision faded as quickly as it arrived. Groggy and disappointed, Hyun pulled out his phone, the source of the sound that interrupted his rest, and glanced at the RFA messenger.

[New Text Message: Yoosung★]

**_Y: OMG, Zen. Isn’t it exciting?! A new member! Do you think she’s cute??? Seven thinks so, but he’s, well, not the best judge… maybe. I don’t know! Anyway maybe she’ll be my first girlfriend? Do you think she will like me even though I play computer games? I wish I could meet her! I bet she’s just like Rika! Probably looks like her too!_ **

Zen sighed and shook his head. _Don’t scare her off, Yoosung. He can get so excited. All those emotions rushing out at once - can be quite intense for a lady._ He settled back into the couch’s cushions. “Sometimes I wonder about that boy and his fixation on his cousin…”

Thumbing through the messenger application, Zen’s mind aimlessly wandered to the girl in his dream… that same girl from the theater. She looked unusual, definitely not Korean. He wished he’d gotten a better look at her, but she didn’t turn around after his rehearsal. _Who was she, what was she doing there?_ There was something about her that he felt when he briefly locked eyes with her during his song, the steel blue orbs looking through to his soul. He shuddered in excitement, for he’d never felt that way before. He wanted to know her, to know more about her... It was frivolous though, in this massive city, the chances of seeing her again were so insignificant. “Best to not hold out any hope for that one.”

When he reached the chatroom logs, Zen flipped through them, his ability to speed read catching him up on all he missed. Excitement ran uncontrolled through the chatroom, all because of the new member, and Zen couldn’t help but be a little excited himself. It wasn’t everyday they’d have someone new enter their world, and certainly, she was intriguing…

 **[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]**  
**[Luna has entered the chatroom.]**

 **_Luna: Hello, Zen._ **  
**_ZEN: Luna, hello. It’s very late… or early rather? What are you doing up?_ **  
**_Luna: I tend to stay up, plus I kinda fell asleep after the first chat with everyone… >>;;_ **  
**_ZEN: Ahh, so cute~!_ **

_Falling asleep in a strange bed? At a strange house? I can only imagine her little body all curled up..._ Zen’s imagination filled in images of Luna with the pink haired girl he saw at the theater. _Ack… I don’t even know what she looks like! Stop it, imagination! Forget the other girl..._

 **_ZEN: So you are a night owl, like me~?_ **  
**_Luna: I guess you could say that. Although, being jetlagged doesn’t help. ^^;;_ **  
**_ZEN: Jetlagged? I suppose you came a long distance?_ **  
**_Luna: I did. I’m from America._ **  
**_ZEN: So a very long way from home! You must be so lonely…_ **

_Like me..._ Zen sighed, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her profile picture. _Wait… American? The girl I saw wasn’t Korean-_ For a moment, he thought maybe it was the girl from the theater, and his heart began to race… From what he could make out in the small picture, she looked quite cute, her eyes - was that a steely blue gaze? The hair, is it really? Pink? His heart pounded faster. _Is it her? Could it be?_

**_ZEN: But don’t worry, princess, I will gladly keep you company._ **

_Oh goodness, that sounded cheesy, even for me. I must keep it cool. But if it's her-_

**_Luna: That would be nice~_ **

_Huh? She liked that? Hnnnnnh, cute!_

**_ZEN: ^_~ <3_ **  
**_ZEN: I can’t sleep now. To be honest, my heart’s been racing since you joined…_ **  
**_Luna: Mine too…_ **  
**_ZEN: LOL I don’t know if you are just saying that, or if it’s true. But I’d like to believe it._ **  
**_Luna: You should… This whole situation has got me rather excited._ **  
**_ZEN: So cute~!_ **

_I want to believe she’s excited._ Zen smiled and stretched out on the couch, as far as his arms and legs could go. As he reached the apex of his stretch, the pinked hair girl, who he hoped was also Luna, appeared in his imagination again, leaping onto his outstretched arms, which he folded upon her in loving embrace; her own small arms wrapping themselves tenderly around his lower chest and with her face resting softly upon his perfect abs-

Of course, it was just a fleeting fantasy, and realizing he was being a bit premature in his thoughts, he eventually retracted back into his previous position.

**_Zen: Of course, I’ll have to see everything to really know…_ **

_Tch. I wonder if she's blushing at that._ A sly grin crossed his lips. He wished that he could see her expression at that moment. Like so many girls he would gently tease and flirt with, his fans, he imagined she was getting very easily flustered, blushing uncontrollably, and nervously giggling. Surely this girl, and especially if it was the one from the theater, would be shy and delicate right?

_Maybe that’s why she turned away? Intimidated by my radiance and beauty?_

**_Luna: Hmm~ Everything~? I’ll have you know I have quite an elaborate imagination._ **

_Or not!_ Zen felt his whole face grow hot as his cheeks flushed bright red. It was rare for anyone to flirt back, let alone dish it with such a force to make _him_ flustered. _OMG. She is ruthless. I-Its kinda hot ~_

 **_ZEN: Oh god. Now I'm blushing;;_ **  
**_Luna: Cute~_ **  
**_ZEN: M-me???!!_ **

_OMG… I can’t even… Who is this naughty princess?_ _This surely can’t be my theater angel, could it?_ Zen paused for a moment to compose himself before continuing their conversation. _I want to know more about her..._

 **_ZEN: I finally feel relieved now that you’ve joined the organization. To be honest, I’m not really close with any of the guys in the group._ **  
**_Luna: You aren’t?_ **  
**_ZEN: Nah. The Chairman-in-line was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and likes to brag about his money._ **  
**_ZEN: Seven’s a funny guy, but sometimes he’s such a… weirdo;;_ **  
**_ZEN: Yoosung’s cute, but doesn’t really take me seriously._ **  
**_ZEN: I only really stay because of V… ^^_ **  
**_Luna: And Jaehee?_ **  
**_ZEN: Ah, poor Jaehee is very much wrapped up in Jumin’s company and working for him._ **  
**_Luna: Oh…_ **  
**_ZEN: I think it would be fun if we get to be friends._ **

_Friends… maybe… more? I don’t want to scare her off, even if she seems a bit forthcoming, it could be nerves or something…  Then again, as I’m so dedicated to my work, would anything more than friends be fair?_

Zen sighed and looked at his phone, longing tinged with a little sadness glazed over his gentle ruby eyes. After a few moments, he feared he had scared her off, however she soon responded.

**_Luna: Just friends?_ **

_OMG._ He blinked, dazed by her directness. _So bold. So cute. So straight forward… how do I hand-_

 _No. Play it cool, Hyun._ He nervously laughed and his hands shook a little in excitement as he typed.

 **_ZEN: Haha… <3 So cute <3_ **  
**_ZEN: You know… It’s been five years since I’ve had a girlfriend. /// Damn._ **  
**_Luna: Why that long?_ **  
**_ZEN: I wasted a couple years trying to get into the musical industry, and now I’m too busy to meet people._ **  
**_ZEN: Chatting and joking around like this is pretty much all I do these days… I think I’ll get a girlfriend when it’s the right time. Well, I hope, at least._ **  
**_Luna: I hope so too ^^_ **

_Hnnnn… For now I’ll just enjoy the time we have together, princess._

**_Luna: So you’re an actor in those musicals, right? I recall it being mentioned it in the first chat._ **

_She remembered?_

**_Zen: Ah yes! I’m so flattered you remembered! Yes, though I’m not as famous as Jaehee and the others seem to think I am._ **  
**_Luna: Whether or not you are doesn’t matter, as long as you are getting to do something you love and put your all into it._ **  
**_Zen: You are so right! That’s exactly how I feel. How do you get me already?_ **  
**_Luna: Because I’m also lucky enough to be doing something I love for my work too, though at the expense of my own relationships._ **

_Oh, princess… so you really are lonely like me._ Zen smiled with melancholy. He wondered about Luna’s past relationships, her work, her hobbies, just everything. There were so many questions he wanted to ask at that moment, and he couldn’t pick one. His brain was in complete overdrive deciding what to say, all his fingers could do was listen to his heart...

**_ZEN: Well, now that I’m here, there is no reason for you to be lonely._ **

_Oh god. Why did I say that? She’s going to think I’m so weird!_ As Zen wrestled internally with what he just said, a few minutes time seemed to go on for an eternity without a response from the girl. _Why isn’t she saying anything? What if she’s just totally weirded out? What if-_

**_Luna: Sorry, a pizza just arrived!_ **

_Thank god, I thought she might have been put off. Also, I’m glad to see she’s eating._

**_Luna: And likewise… Now that I’m part of your life, there is no reason for you to be lonely, either, ok?_ **

_Badump. What is she doing to me? Get yourself together, Hyun!_

**_ZEN: You are so sweet <3~_ **  
**_ZEN: It’s fun talking to you. I hope we can talk often lol._ **  
**_Luna: I like talking to you too. It would be nice to be able to talk face to face sometime._ **

His heart started racing at the thought.

 **_ZEN: I’d like that too. There’s always the party, but who knows when that will be?_ **  
**_ZEN: Well, I should get some rest now. Don’t stay up too late, pretty girl. <3_ **  
**_Luna: Good night, Zen._ **

**[Zen has left the chatroom]**  
**[Luna has left the chatroom]**

Zen set his phone down on his chest and sighed. _This girl is going to make a mess of me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the OC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission.


	7. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Luna's friend from back home, Arissa Foxx, or Ari for short!
> 
> Ari is a character that belongs to my dear friend, Artie Foxx (ArtieFoxx), and is featured in her very own stories! You can find them here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Don't Let Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10089845)  
> [Better Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10171652)
> 
>  
> 
> Check them out if you get a chance ^-^

Luna smiled, placing her phone on the bed and glanced around the apartment. She couldn’t help but notice it had warmed up since she arrived. While she was talking to Zen, she had removed her jacket, revealing a teal off the shoulder shirt. She slipped off her shoes and stood up, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza, and taking a bite as she walked around the studio apartment.

A moderate layer of dust covered everything, it was obvious the apartment had been vacant for some time. However, the sheets were clean and the refrigerator was empty. There wasn’t much in the apartment… no photos, just few boxes with papers inside and a computer. Certainly nothing indicated the apartment ever had anyone truly living in it. The girl shuddered. The apartment just felt so cold and impersonal.

Finishing her slice, she collapsed back on the bed on her belly and pulled out her phone. It was so early in Korea, so it should be the afternoon back home. She pulled up her contacts and scrolled through, until she found the one she was looking for. Her thumb gently tapped on the name ‘Ari.’

The phone began ringing. As an extrovert, Luna had no trouble making friends and acquaintances, however, there were few people she would consider close friends. Ari was one of those few, and possibly what one would consider her ‘best friend.’ She met Ari in her high school, which had a special program just for the music and arts students. Ari was a dance student. They met by being partnered on a collaboration assignment for composition students and other performance artists, and grew close. Since then, they had teamed up on many occasions throughout school, and even post high school, in between Luna’s work schedule and Ari’s college courses. Through Ari, Luna made other friends she became relatively close to, Amelia, Kiya, and Zephyr. 

_Hmm… Zephyr…_ She pondered wistfully, when a voice came over the line.

“Luna?!”

“Ari! Hey, I made it!”

“Oh my god! Korea! I’m so jealous! How’s the food? Did you make any friends? Any boy~friends?”

“Lol. I’ve been here for like a day, Ari!”

“So??”

Luna couldn’t help but giggle at her dear friend’s enthusiasm, and for a few moments, she forgot how alone she was at the apartment. It was comforting to hear a friendly voice.

“Haha. Well as a matter of fact…”

“Luna! You are truly incorrigible, aren’t you?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m so amazing~”

Ari snorted, “...and so modest.” Both girls broke out in laughter. Luna grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. “I’m glad you sound in good spirits. I always worry about you.”

“That’s sweet, Ari, but you know I can take care of myself.” Luna paused and leaned back on the bed, resting the partially nibbled slice on the pizza box. A sigh escaped her lips. “Well, now I can...”

“Don’t work too hard. And try to have a little fun. There are people out there who can support you. You’re in a different place, you don’t have to be alone. Open yourself up to others.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. So who is he?”

“Who?”

“This boyfriend?”

“Ari, haha. No boyfriend, but I might have made some friends. You see, I downloaded this app, and some hacker led me to this abandoned apartment through that app.” Just saying it allowed made Luna realize how absurd it all was.

“Luna, why?! What on earth possessed you to follow a stranger in a strange land to some random apartment…? You could have been-”

“Wait, Ari… Can you honestly say that you would never have done that?”

Silence filled the space of a minute before Ari stuttered, “W-well n-no…”

Luna chuckled. “I figured as much.”

“Haha. So you get to this strange apartment, then what?”

“Well, the strange person left me and it took me into another chatroom with a conversation in progress. Turns out the app was hacked. It actually belongs to a charitable organization and they host charity parties. They want me to help coordinate them. It sounds fun.”

“Well that is certainly unusual… But it could be the start of a great story… er adventure. So tell me more about the people, are there a lot of them? Are there any you might get closer too~?”

“Ari, I think you have a complex,”

“I just have a strong desire to ship you with another human being.” Ari chuckled. “But seriously, I hope to see you open up that heart to love, or even the possibility of love. I know you have a lot to gi-”

“Just stop. Don’t be so sappy.” Luna laughed a little uncomfortably.

Ari growled a little, but decided it wise to push on. “Oh so tell me about them…”

Luna shifted herself on the bed, and contemplated her earlier conversations. She is excited to get to know them better, so she could only really go on the few conversations she’s had. “Ok, so please keep in mind it's my first day, and I just met them…”

“Understood. So spill!” Ari wiggled in anticipation, and Luna could hear light squealing sounds over the line.

“Well, there is V, the leader of the group. He seems reserved, maybe preoccupied? He has a sadness from losing his love, who’s apartment I’m in now. Though, it really doesn’t feel like anyone lived here…”

“Interesting. And mysterious! And with a name like ‘V’~ Sounds like the sad, silent type. Heartbroken… you should comfort him.”

“Ari!”

“Hehehe, sorry, continue.”

“Well, there’s Jumin Han. He’s pretty cute, but I probably shouldn’t say that about the chairman of the company’s son-”

“The chairman’s son??!! Is he kinda like…”

“My boss… er yeah… I didn’t know it until I made a call afterwards. He seems a little controlling. And is very obsessed with cats, but I think his heart is in a good place, he just may have some knots that need untangling.”

“Oh~” Ari wiggled excitedly. “A forbidden office romance! Sneaky kisses stolen in the elevator, Fancy candle light rendezvous, and you gently untangling those knots… or getting tangled up in them...”

“Oh my god, Ari! What is wrong with you?!” Luna was laughing a bit at Ari’s enthusiasm.

“Hehehe. Nothing, I’m a perfect angel!”

“Right~ Anyway, then there’s Jaehee, she’s Jumin’s assistant. I think I met her at my orientation and she seemed nice… Though in the chat, she was very suspicious of me. I suppose time will tell her true nature.”

“Another girl?! A challenger appears!”

“Haha, I don’t think so. Also, I’m pretty sure she works too much to worry about relationships.”

“Unfortunate for her, but lucky for you~”

Luna rolled her eyes. _Ari is hardly being subtle at all, but I mean… It would be nice, but I’m not sure I can take another risk. Not after the last time..._

“So who else, Luna?! 

Luna snapped back to the conversation. “Oh… let’s see, then there is Yoosung.”

“Yoosung? That’s a cute name. What’s he like?”

“We’ll he’s hopeless, and a young college student, just twenty. V’s girlfriend was his cousin, so I think there’s some animosity there.”

“Yeah?? What else?” Luna could hear the curiosity in her voice, and felt it best to turn this back on her dear friend.

“Well, he loves to game and is desperately longing for a girlfriend. An utter mess. Pretty sure that’s right up your alley… Hold on a sec…” Luna scrolled to the photo library and grabbed the picture Yoosung sent earlier in the first chat with the RFA and sent it to her friend.

After a few seconds a loud squeal filled the line, and Luna had to remove the phone from her ear.

“Eeee, he’s adorable, like a little puppy! I just want to pet him~” Ari was flailing. “Too bad I’m not in Korea to meet him…” Her friend pouted just a little bit in jealousy.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll be here someday, and he will sweep you off your feet.”

“I can only dream~” Ari hummed. “Hmmm~ Anyway continue.”

“Heee, we’re getting down to the last two. First up is Seven oh Seven, or just Seven.”

“Sounds mysterious… is he a spy?”

“Haha, maybe? He says he’s a hacker. He says he looked up my information and all, though I dunno if that’s true, cause he said I was cute~” She blushed a little recalling what he said, and kind of wished she heard him say it in person.

“BUT YOU ARE CUTE!!!” Her friend screamed over the phone line.

Luna made a face as she, once again, held the phone away from her ear. When it became quiet once again, Luna returned the phone to its position and smiled thinking about Seven. “Well, anyway, he told everyone I was ok, so, regardless of whether he found my information or not, most of them lightened up after that. And I - uh, I talked to him a little after that.”

“Yeahhh~?” Ari sounded incredibly interested.

“Well, he told me to stay put in the apartment, just to make sure I was safe, that the person who sent me here won’t harm me…”

“Awwww~ He’s worried about you!”

Luna’s face turned beat red at the thought. “Ehehehe,” she muttered uncomfortably, “I think he’d be just as concerned if someone else ended up here. So don’t let your imagination wander.”

“But still, its sweet.”

“Heh, I suppose so.”

“Is he cute? Did you see a picture of him?”

“Well I saw his profile picture and a CCTV feed picture, and yeah, he’s pretty cute…” Luna put her phone on speaker and set it on the bed, and leaned back. She was thinking about Seven, and his concern for her and his quirkiness. She definitely wanted to learn more about him. He was very mysterious… but then the images of Seven faded and all she saw was Zen.

“Zen…” she muttered and smiled.

“What, Luna? Am I on speaker? You can’t just zone out! I can’t hear you very well when you do!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Luna rolled on her side and faced the phone.

“So what were to muttering about? Or is it a who~?” 

“Heh… the last person I met is Zen. Well, that's his stage name.”

“A musician? A juggler? A magician??”

“A musical actor.”

“Oh my god. Luna tha-”

“Anyway, he's very flirtatious, and I think most would consider him narcissistic… though I think he may just be lonely and secretly a little insecure.”

“Like y-”

“And I kinda wonder if I’ve seen him... before…? I don’t know.” Luna could hear Ari pout over the line, as she steamrolled over her friend’s observations. It wasn’t that she would deny any of it, she just didn’t want talk about it. Plus she was pretty sure Ari would start lecturing her, like a mom or something, and she was still a bit too jetlagged to handle it. _I’m sure Ari will get the picture…_

“Hmmph. Well, anyway, he sounds like just your type. Maybe a bit like Zeph-”

“Oh goodness, look at the time! You must have something better to do than talk to me~ Class perhaps?”

“Class?” A pause come over the line. “Aww crap! You’re right, I’m gonna be late! Text me later, you little devil! And remember to stay safe.”

“I will. Good luck today!”

“Thanks. Oh, and Luna?”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Oh, and tell Yoosung to text me sometime.”

“Haha. Will do.”

“Cya!”

“Laterz!” 

They both hung up at the same time. The girl, all alone, rested back down on her back and smiled a wide grin. It was nice to talk to a friend. It almost made her forget just how empty, cold and aloof the apartment is. She decided at that moment she would try to bring a little life into it, and on her way back from C&R later that day would be the perfect time to do so.

****

Atop its perch, the CCTV camera spied on the girl, sending its feeds back to the hacker Luciel Choi, in his fortressed home. He watched for awhile, her facial expressions talking to an unknown person on the phone, Zen in chat, and then to another unknown person on the phone. 

“Hmm… She’s been quite the talker tonight… I wonder with whom she talked with on the phone?” He sighed and teased the cord of his mouse. “If only I could hear what she’s saying… like through her ph-”

Seven paused and his eyes grew wide. He typed furiously on his computer and cackled quietly to himself when he found what he was looking for.

 _I just want to hear her… To, um, make sure she’s not a threat. Yeah…_ Over and over again, he justified his next actions in his mind. And was trying to think of all the benefits learning more about her could provide…

 _‘Wernkwernkwernk!'_ Seven’s work was interrupted by an incoming text message, and he peered at his phone.

[New Text Message: Luna]

**_L: Seven? I’m sorry to bug you so late… But I wanted you to know that I will be going to C &R tomorrow for a little to pick up my things. I hope that's ok?_ **

_OMG OMG OMG._ Seven freaked out a little inside, as he picked up his phone to respond. _Play it cool, Agent 707._

**_7: It should be ok, just don’t stay out for too long. I’ll keep an eye on the apartment while you are gone._ **

He glanced over to the CCTV feed, looking for a reaction. He saw her casually removing her socks on the edge of the bed, her phone next to her. It flashed, and she picked it up, smiling as she saw the response.

Seven watched as she typed and hit send, gently tossing the phone in almost the same spot after.

[New Text Message: Luna]

**_L: Great. I need to do a little shopping tomorrow afterwards. For food and some necessities._ **

Luna stood up and walked over to her carry on suitcase and pulled out a little bundle and disappeared from the feed for a few minutes. _Come back…_

Seven typed something on his phone and hit send.

**_7: Sounds good. If I wasn’t so busy with work, I’d escort you around the town. ^-^; Oh, wait, why would you go to C &R?_ **

After a few seconds, the hacker saw her phone flash with his message again, and she casually walked over to check it.

Seven froze. _Error. Error._

The girl was no longer wearing her skirt. So those lacy panties that had been teasing him earlier that day, were now in view. With her off the shoulder shirt revealing her delicate form and only partly obscuring the view down below, Seven could barely keep himself together, his face turning warm and as red as his hair.

She bent down across the bed, her shirt falling lazily up her back and her ample posterior in the lacy undergarments were now in full view. Seven just couldn’t anymore. He so knew he should look away, as she slid up the bed… but his animal instincts were getting the better of him.

She rolled over to her back as she cupped the phone in front of her and started typing with her thumbs. His eyes grew wide as he was now in a much more arousing view. Granted, her legs were mostly together as she bent them upward, but that didn't stop him from being able to leave a little less to his imagination, which tried to fill in every other gap in the image at this instant.

Seven must have been in utter shock for the last minute or so, when the sound of an incoming text snapped him out of it.

**_L: Because I work for them ^^ I've been brought on as a composer for their commercials and some other things. It's not idols, but I don't mind. I just wish I had a piano here. Even just an electric one._ **

_C &R? Does Jumin know this?_ After a moment, a follow up text popped in.

**_L: Well, I should get going. I have to shower before going over to C &R. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Good night, errr morning, Seven. I hope you get some sleep._ **

Seven tried so hard to type, and not look at the CCTV feed. He couldn't bring himself to turn it off, even though he knew he should. _Don't look, Luciel, don't look!_

That mantra worked for a few moments until he sensed movement in his peripheral. He peered back up at the feed to see her wrestling to contain her long, voluminous hair, which she twisted into a messy bun, revealing a slender neck, leading to feminine shoulders, a short hourglass waisted body, and those cute lacy panties that continue to torment him.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Hail Mary, full of grace-_

Reaching the bundle she grabbed earlier, Luna revealed a bath towel. She pulled the towel around her, with movements to suggest she secured it. She turned around and looked back and forth a moment and then turned her back to Seven once again, finding what she was looking for, her phone. Her profile seem to suggest disappointment when she looked at the screen. Clutching her phone, she walked out of his view.

Seven sighed, relieved that she had given him a reprieve, if only temporary. After his heart settled, he replied to her message:

**_7: I’ll sleep when the power of PhD Pepper wears off!_ **

_Ugh, that sounded cheesy. Oh well, that’s Seven._

Luciel was exhausted, regardless of what he said to Luna, it's just he had so much work to do. She was certainly a distraction, both welcome and unwelcome. He was happy to talk to her, and wanted to get to know her more. However, she was keeping him from working, even when they aren’t talking, he noticed his mind wandering to thoughts of her, when he really should focus on his hacking job. He looked at his screen and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. 

“Well maybe thinking about her for a few more minutes couldn’t hurt…” He uttered as he pulled up a new browser window and began typing _‘electric piano.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of this story and Mystic Messenger belong the Cheritz. However, the MC Luna belongs to me, so please don't use her without permission. And MC Ari belongs to Artie Foxx.


End file.
